I've Got You
by velvie
Summary: Artemis decides it's about time she learnt to swim, and asks Kaldur to help her. What could go wrong? Implied SeaArrow. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! This idea came to me the other day and I just had to write it. It's quite short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it! ~ velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"I don't think I can do this" Artemis mumbled. She backed nervously away from the edge of the pool. She knew she had to learn at some point, but she didn't want it to be today. Or ever, really.

"Yes you can. Trust me, you'll be fine." Kaldur replied, smiling. He grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled her close to him.

"Okay. I can do this." Artemis whispered, partly to Kaldur and partly to herself. She edged closer to the side of the pool and jumped. Panic set in as her whole body submerged under the cold water. She let out all her breath in the moment, and thrashed around as she sank lower. She felt the water moving beside her and turned to see that Kaldur had dived in after her. He scooped her sinking body into his arms and swam back up to the surface.

"Are you okay?" the deep voice of the Atlantean echoed through the room. Artemis nodded weakly, eye wide with terror.

"I'm fine." She muttered, trying not to give away how scared she really was. Kaldur was the only member of the team who had seen the whole way through her tough girl act, but even now she didn't want him to know of her intense fear.

"I'm going to put you down now. Just keep your head above water and float, and you will be fine." Kaldur said soothingly. Slowly he let Artemis slide out of his arms, and supported her gently as she floated on the pool's surface. "Good. Now, lay on your front." He instructed.

"What?!" Artemis protested. "I can't do that! I'll drown!"

"No you won't. I've got you, I won't let you drown." Kaldur murmured softly. Artemis cautiously manoeuvred herself to lay on her front. She started to panic but was instantly comforted by the feel of Kaldur's strong supporting hands under her stomach. "Now kick your legs."

"Okay." She replied and kicked obediently. Her kicking created a lot of splashes which showered the Atlantean.

"Try to control the kicks more. Less splash." He told her through his laughter. Smirking, she kicked as hard as she could to send some water shooting into the air before raining down on the pair of them. The two smiled and splashed at each other, laughing and screaming with delight. Just as Artemis reached down to scoop more water into the air, something grabbed her wrist. She thrashed around, desperately trying to free herself from the mysterious attacker below the water. The attacker pulled her under, stifling her screams as the water filled her open mouth. The mysterious attacker sped up as he dragged her to the bottom of the deepest part of the pool. Kaldur dived after them, swimming as fast as he could after them. He stopped when he saw the attacker holding Artemis to the bottom of the pool with his foot.

"Ah, I see you've caught up with me just in time to watch her drown." The attacker said, letting out a single deep laugh at the end.

"What do you want with her, Black Manta?" Kaldur growled. He fought fiercely to keep his fear escaping in his tone. He reached for his water-bearers, ready to attack.

"She's no good for you, son." Black Manta stated simply, lifting his foot and swimming away. Artemis floated lifelessly to the surface. Kaldur launched himself after her, desperately hoping she was okay. He scooped her limp body into his arms and carried her to the edge of the pool. He set her down on the ground and climbed out beside her.

"Artemis?!" He yelled, gently shaking her to try and get a response. No response came. Immediately he grabbed her and started trying to force some of the water out of her lungs. Slowly, the water trickled out of her mouth. Artemis lay still and lifeless on the poolside. Kaldur stopped trying to force the water out and let her roll onto her back. Tears streamed silently down his face as he held onto her hand. He pulled her into his embrace and cried into her golden hair. He suddenly felt Artemis' body convulse as a cough escaped her chest. She erupted into a fit of coughing and choking as she struggled to breathe.

"Kaldur?" she said weakly when the coughing fit had subsided. Kaldur's tears went from sadness to joy as he heard her call his name. Tears rolled down Artemis' cheeks and were accompanied by quiet sobs as she remembered the whole event. Kaldur pulled her closer to him and stroked her dripping wet hair soothingly.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I've got you."

**A/N: I'd love to know what you think of this, so please review! ~ velvie**


End file.
